Memento Mori
by Rabbit Princess
Summary: The present and the past are about to connect for Usagi Tsukino. Her new life as a queen is steadily approaching, but her beloved future may not come to pass. Light always brings darkness. Only someone from outside this circle of destiny can help.
1. Mare Serenitatis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and I do not make any money from these writings._

**Prologue  
Mare Serenitatis**

**________________________________________________________**

**Year 1998, Tokyo, Japan**

It was perfect.

Everything. The weather, the setting, the mood. Everything had fallen smoothly into place, almost as if it had been preordained by destiny. The couple stood at the highest point of Tokyo Tower, gazing down at a glittering city humming with life and energy. The cool, crisp autumn wind enveloped their bodies and sang through the skyscrapers. The moonlight poured through the steel beams and the stars seemed to twinkle with excitement. This was exactly the scenario that Mamoru Chiba had in mind.

The tall, handsome prince gently took the hand of his princess in his own. Looking down at her, he admired the way the city lights illuminated her pale skin and the way the breeze swept up her golden locks. He couldn't have been more in love.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mm?" He snapped out of his daydream. "What is it, Usako?" Smiling fondly, he leaned down and gently tipped her chin upwards with his finger. Reddening, Usagi Tsukino turned away.

"You seem so spaced out tonight. Are you not feeling well?" She threw a look over her shoulder, a look of genuine concern. "Because we can reschedule the date--"

"No! Ah..." He cleared his throat and turned towards the sky. "I'm perfect. I was just admiring your beauty." Usagi giggled softly and slapped his arm.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Not only that. Gorgeous." She hid a giddy smile between her hands.

"You're beautiful too."

"Thank you." It took a moment for him to register what she had said. He frowned. Laughing, Usagi intertwined their arms in a warm embrace.

"I mean handsome."

"Much better," her murmured and kissed her forehead gently.

"Guess what?"

"Mm?" He stopped mid-kiss, arching an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Ami-chan got the top score in the class again! She said colleges have already started offering her scholarships. Isn't that great? Soon she'll become a great doctor! It seems like only yesterday that we met..."

"That's wonderful."

"Rei-chan said that could never be possible for me." Usagi huffed and flipped a blond pigtail over her shoulder. "But she's just as incapable! Besides, I don't want to be a doctor. I wanna be... a supermodel! Minako-chan, today, she brought over some video tapes with dancing lessons. We're going to have a sleepover on Saturday night and learn them all."

"I see."

"Do you think I could be a pop star? Maybe Minako-chan and I could be a duet... Oh! We could be called The Happy Cherries! Naru-chan will be so jealous."

"Really?"

"By the way, Luna kept bugging me last night about some awful feeling she had. I think maybe she's getting sick. Shingo fed her some gross soup he made the other night, and since then..." She trailed off, noticing Mamoru was watching the stars. _Hmph. He's not even listening. _"And I'm having an affair, you know."

"Mm. ... What?" He glanced her way sharply.

"Mamo-chan," she groaned. "You don't even want to be here. Geeeez, and you're the one that picked the place!" Shaking his head, her offered her an apologetic smile.

"No, no. It's nothing like that."

"Hmmm. Okay, if you insist..."

They sat in silence, watching the city buzz with nightlife and the stars above shine brightly. After a few awkward moments had passed, Mamoru pulled away and tensely slipped a hand into his pocket. "Usako, I--"

"Crepes!" Usagi squealed and pointed downwards to a shop along the road. A number of people had gathered around it, mostly children and schoolgirls. "Mamo-chan, they have choco banana crepes down there!" Nearly drooling, the girl put a finger to her lips. Mamoru let out a soft sigh and grabbed her hand, leading her to the edge of the platform. Under the night sky, he dropped to his knee and stared hard at her. Usagi, thoroughly confused, blinked down at him with wide, deep blue eyes.

"Are you really okay? Did you want a crepe? Because you don't have to pay, I saved enough allowance for both of us to ha--" She was cut short as Mamoru stood once more, grabbed her arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

_That worked._ He smiled in spite of himself. Usagi was left beet red and nearly trembling. Rarely did Mamoru show this much emotion and it had caught her totally off guard. Returning to his knee, Mamoru pulled a small white ring box from his pocket and placed it in her small hands, holding them tightly.

"Usagi Tsukino, Princess Usagi Lady Serenity."

"Y-yes?!" Usagi nearly jumped at hearing her formal title. She could only keep her eyes locked onto his. Feeling the weight of the box in her hands, she felt ready to faint. _Could this be...?_

"From the moment I met you, when you tossed your failed exam paper at my head, I knew we were meant to be." He chuckled and watched various emotions cross her features.

"I loved you as Usagi Tsukino, the happy, carefree girl that both teased me and healed my wounds. I loved you as Sailor Moon, a kindhearted and beautiful agent of justice. I even loved you in our former life as the princess who would sneak to the forbidden Earth just to spy on me." He slowly opened the box and revealed to her a sparkling platinum ring with a diamond rose blossoming from the center.

"I want to continue loving you as the benevolent Neo Queen Usagi Lady Serenity and the intelligent, pure woman that you are." By this point in time, Usagi really was trembling. Her shoulders started heaving with sobs and her eyes filled with crystalline tears of joy. She looked around nervously, too shy to meet his gaze, trying not to seem like she was crying. He laughed and stood, placing a warm hand on her cheek. Slowly she returned to his eyes, sniffling and shivering all the while.

"Moon Princess, please grant my most desired wish and become my wife. Usagi, Will you marry me?"

The answer was an instant burst of tears and a joyful kiss. "M-Mamo-chan! ... Mamo-chan!"

"Is that a no?" The slightest hint of amusement twinkled in his eye.

"No... Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" The two held each other for what seemed like eternity, both basking in the night's bliss. She cried into his chest and adored her ring. After slipping it slowly onto her finger, Mamoru lifted her up and carried her back to the elevator.

"Just a little practice for the wedding." She was too lost in her happiness and laughed between sobs, clinging to his neck. "What about Mama and Papa?"

"They already gave me their blessing."

"And Papa didn't kill you?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Mamo-chan, this is great! We're really going to get married!" As she started gushing about the wedding and describing everything in a great amount of detail, he listened and watched her fondly, setting her on the back of his motorcycle and plopping a helmet on her head. He sat in the front of the seat, putting his own helmet on and revving the engine. He felt thin arms wrap tightly around his waist and took off, speeding down the bright city street.

"Mamo-chan," she paused.

"Hm? What is it, Usako?"

"Instead of a supermodel... I want to marry you. Together with you, I want to protect this planet forever." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his strong back. "That's my real dream." His eyes softened.

_Mine too._


	2. Lacus Solitudinis

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter One  
Lacus Solitudinis**

**___________________________________________________**

Year 1999, Tankei Kingdom, Kinmokusei

_Ah. . ._

_Your legs are gently running along my thigh. I can hear your soft breathing; feel its warmth against my neck. I shift positions, gazing down at you from above. I hold myself steady, my palm resting on the bed, my free hand toying with your golden curls, and then. . ._

_You smile._

_I melt._

_Why does it feel so good? You lean up to close my eyelids lightly and I wait for the intimacy that I've been craving, no, burning for._

_It never comes. I peek, and you're still laying under me. A coy smirk plays across your lips. Those adorable lips that I want to kiss even harder now._

_"You're just a tease," I murmur. I feel like I could just lose control right now. Our breathing steadily becomes forced as you play with my body. The heat of passion lingers above us, growing evermore impatient as you caress my face. . . my arms. . . my chest. . ._

_God, lower, please. You're such a sly little minx._

_"Seiya," you breathe. My name looks so good on your moistened lips. Your innocent giggles almost drive me over the edge, when a sudden cold air claws at our bare skin. I make an effort to cover you with the sheets._

_What the hell?_

_"Fighter..."_

_Fighter... Who is that? I'm Seiya._

_"Fighter..."_

_That name sounds so familiar... Who was that?_

_"Fighter!"_

_Someone..._

And then, a bright light attacking her closed eyes. For a moment she was startled, wondering where she had gone to. Still in her bed, but with no loving partner beside her, she sighed softly and pulled the blankets over her head. Hidden away in a darkened corner of the room, Sailor Star Fighter's slender body was wrapped in a cocoon of fine silk sheets. "Who is it..?," she croaked. A small shadow appeared by her bedside.

"Get up."

"Get lost," Fighter retorted, hearing a shuffle come from behind her. Healer. Why can't she just leave me alone? Sailor Star Healer, though older, was a bit smaller than her respected leader. Her silver hair glinted in the morning sunlight, the rays of gold creating a silhouette around her stern form and brightening the luxuriously large room. A few moments passed and no words were exchanged between the two. Healer just stood, and stood, arms crossed tightly at her chest, watching. Fighter, pretending to fall back asleep, hid a grimace under the sheets. _She's just going to snap at me again. I don't need this right now..._

Although that is precisely what Healer intended to do, she held herself in check. Finally, after much contemplation, Healer leaned over and brushed a strand of Fighter's raven hair away from her damp face. Fighter glanced upwards, her expression one of confusion and annoyance. Healer smirked.

"You expected me to get angry? Come on. Breakfast time."

"Get _lost_." Still half asleep, Fighter unfixed her hair stubbornly and closed her eyes. "And shut the curtains." Healer lost it.

"Fighter, if you don't get the hell up now, I'll turn you into a male the hard way! Now haul your ass--" Healer's eyes slowly widened and her voice trailed off as she noticed a bulge in the sheets between Fighter's legs. Her leader's normally slim shoulders were now broad and strong. Ripping the sheets from her sleepy comrade, Healer stared unbelievingly at the bare body.

"A male. You turned yourself into a male again." Forcing Fighter to look her in the eyes, Healer threw the covers to the ground. "Why?"

In truth, Fighter had been in her male form all night. This gender-bending power is a gift only possessed by this planet's guardian Sailor Senshi, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. On their brief stay on the planet Earth, they had used these forms to attract many women in hopes of finding their lost princess. At the time, Fighter had become sidetracked from their mission by a certain Earth girl, much to Maker and Healer's dismay.

"None of your business." Fighter grabbed his transformation brooch angrily from his end table and was instantly transformed back into a female. She stood, now magically wearing, and copiously filling, her Starlight uniform. She walked nonchalantly to the door, her spiked heels clicking against the rich marble floors as if nothing had happened. She was completely unaware of the seething Sailor Star Healer that she left behind.

Dejected, Healer groaned and slid down onto Fighter's messy bed. She didn't understand the girl's recent behavior. _Everything is going so perfectly... why? This should be our happiest moment._

She watched brightly colored birds flutter past the window. The sky was a soft, mint green color. Orange osmanthus blossoms, or kinmokusei, danced along in the breeze. Inhaling deeply, Healer smelled the aroma of the abundant flower and calmed down considerably. This was their beloved home planet, aptly named Kinmokusei. Eternally spring time, eternally in bloom, it was a planet of peace and tranquility.

_Far away from Earth_, she noted. Though they had departed Earth as friends and allies with the Sailor Senshi there, she couldn't be happier to get away. She was sure Sailor Star Maker felt the same way.

Fighter... She'd been so spacey recently. Even Maker, with her commanding height and deep voice, could do nothing to snap the girl out of it. Fighter simply drifted about the palace, making her rounds and avoiding eye contact with the guards and servants. Her normally cheerful disposition and chivalrous charm had won the hearts of many court ladies, but that had been replaced with a perpetual gloom that lingered over her head.

When they first arrived home after the Holy War with Sailor Galaxia, Fighter had worked non-stop. She toiled day and night. Guarding the palace, making rounds in the city, heading construction teams, upholding the law, training new soldiers. One day a few months later, all of that ended. Fighter locked herself in her bedroom and her new-found depression set in.

Healer slowly stepped to the window, admiring the beautiful colors and sounds of her beloved home. Healer never wanted to leave again, neither this planet nor its precious princess.

_I'm still awed by the progress Princess Kakyuu has made in rebuilding this star. It almost looks like it once did, before Galaxia attacked..._ Out of the blue she was suddenly seized by a cold atmosphere, her emerald eyes wide with surprise. _Attacked..._ Earth flashed through her mind for a brief instant. A horrible sickness formed in her stomach, the same foreboding feeling one experiences when misfortune is bound to strike. She turned swiftly to see Star Maker leaning against the doorway. After pausing to verify, Healer sighed and dropped her hand from the curtain, the awful feeling slowly edging away. Maker entered.

"This is the first time in months I've seen this room so bright. I assume you drove Fighter from her cave," she chuckled, placing a hand on her shapely hip. Her long bronze hair was tied back as usual with a colored ribbon, the trademark style of the Sailor Starlights.

"Yeah... She needs fresh air, maybe. Perhaps you could convince her to take a walk with the princess later. She's probably been homesick." Healer knew deep down that it wasn't homesickness that iced Fighter's heart. She quickly denied herself that subconscious knowledge. "Fighter loves this planet too much." Reassurance.

Quick to catch the mixed emotions in Healer's voice, Maker furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something bothering you? Is it Fighter?" Maker had been worried too. "I brought it up with the princess..." Placing a slender finger on her lips, she thought for a moment. "Her Majesty told me to carry on with my assigned duties and watch over her. Perhaps there's something she understands about Fighter's situation. In any case, it won't do us good to worry if Her Majesty is already aware. What do you think, Healer?"

Healer ran a hand through her silver tresses. Looking away, she pursed her lips and started slowly. "You're right... as usual. I just can't feel at home with her ruining the mood for me. She was happy to get home, and then all of sudden..." Healer shivered, remnants of that awful sickness teasing her insides.

"... Is something else wrong? You can tell me anything, Healer." Maker's normally serious lilac eyes softened as she placed a hand on the smaller Starlight's shoulder.

"If..." She stopped. "It's nothing, really. I just had this bad feeling, but it vanished. I think I'm stressing, here." She regained her composure and stood up straight. "I will make my rounds in the city." Maker nodded and watched her leave. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Moody girl." Maker stepped out to the massive hallway, the palace glimmering with light. The entire palace had an eastern flair to it, a style Maker had recognized on Earth as well. There was an abundance of nature and flowing fountains even inside the giant palace, the walls and decor a mix of brilliant golds and deep reds. The halls were wide and arched with blazing tapestries, ornate moldings and many servants rushing to and fro. At the end of this particular hallway was the beautiful Princess Kakyuu's bedroom. Next down the hall was Sailor Star Fighter's bedroom, followed by Maker and Healer's.

The palace... I'd longed to return. When we came back from Earth, this planet was still nothing more than a desolate rock, compliments of Sailor Galaxia. It almost looks as majestic as it once did. Maker's eyes drifted from the impossibly high ceilings to the royal garden's door. She stopped, noticing Fighter trudging around aimlessly next to the roses. _Those were gifts from Earth. Fighter really took care of them._ Although worried, Maker, not one to dwell on emotions, left abruptly and headed to the meeting hall. She had business to attend to regarding the recent reconstruction of a city along the coast.

"Sailor Star Maker, ma'am." Maker froze and stared down at the young man in front of her.

"What is it?" The man shrunk back a bit. Maker had that effect on most people.

"The letters I delivered, did you receive them? I-I had been ordered to--"

"--Letters? I'm sorry, I don't have time for mail. Please check back with me later. If it's very important, go talk to the court advisor." The man seem perplexed, but obliged and scurried away. Maker wasted no time worrying about him and strode down the hall, her heavy footsteps echoing loudly.

As she entered the meeting hall, her eyes were immediately drawn to a woman unbeknownst to her. Long, softly curled black hair and piercing purple eyes. There was a mysterious aura about her. Maker quickly averted her gaze as their eyes met. She took her seat at the end of an unnecessarily long table. The rest of the seats were filled by diplomats and respected figures of society from all across Kinmokusei.

The meeting began with a briefing on the progress of the reconstruction of the Tankei Kingdom's most illustrious city, Dangui. Many people argued that the palace and the surrounding city wasn't nearly as well protected as it should be. The squabbles started almost immediately.

"Haven't we learned this lesson when Sailor Galaxia infiltrated and destroyed this planet with the flick of her finger?!," one man shouted and slammed a fist on the table.

"The Tankei Kingdom has always been the most peaceful kingdom in any of the neighboring galaxies. Are you saying that we should throw away the trust and good reputation we have with them?," another argued.

"I'm saying we shouldn't be foolish and--"

"So the princess is foolish for upholding peace? Treason!"

"Naivety!! We need a strong military!" As they bickered amongst themselves, Maker rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together at her mouth. Slowly her observant eyes scanned the room and came to rest upon the mysterious woman. _She seems utterly distant. Who is she?_

As if on cue, the woman turned her head and gave Maker an eerie smile. Maker, always of cool composure, stared indifferently. She doesn't have this planet's scent.

"Our Starlights are not enough to protect Kinmokusei?!"

"They have their own planets to protect, don't they?"

"Esteemed Sailor Star Maker, do you hear the blasphemy that pours from this treacherous man's lips?"

"Her Majesty Princess Kakyuu had to escape to an unknown, newly born galaxy because they couldn't do their job!" Maker stood, all side conversations ending. The eyes of everyone in the room focused on her.

"There will be no military. We have no need to start wars and end them. We simply wish to live in happiness, as we always have. Sailor Starlights are unwaveringly devoted to Her Highness and we do not intend for any such attack to be made on this kingdom ever again." This seemed to calm the fears most of the attendees, though that one man could not be convinced.

"If you Starlights are so confident, where is Sailor Star Fighter? Isn't she in charge of our defense normally?" Murmurs spread down the table. With all due respect to Maker, she kept her protective feelings for Fighter under hold. Her fist closed tightly under the table.

"I've seen Sailor Star Fighter. She's been wandering around the halls like she has nothing to do!" This brave soul would live to regret that statement. Every one of the other diplomats jumped from their chairs, defending Fighter's honor.

"Sailor Star Fighter has done more for this planet than you've done for your tiny province!"

"That's right! She's stronger than any of the other soldiers stationed here!"

"Not to mention she works from the time she wakes up to the time she goes to bed. I have never met a more admirable, dedicated person aside from esteemed Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer themselves!"

"The princess has trusted the Starlights more than anyone else! Why can't you accept Her Majesty's decision?"

"Enough!!" Maker walked around the table, stopping right behind the chair of the shady woman. "If I hear any of this nonsense floating around again, I'll make sure to show you exactly what Sailor Starlights are capable of! Meeting adjourned!" Frustrated and heated up, they slowly slid through the doorway, a low rumble of voices trailing down the hallways after them.

The only ones left were Maker and the woman.

"You." Maker stepped in front of her quickly, blocking the exit. "Why are you here? How did you get into the palace?"

"I beg your pardon? Mistress Maker, I live in the surrounding city. I'm to be working in the palace as a maid from now on. My name is Lyreb."

"You don't live here." As the woman was about to respond, Fighter's figure appeared in the doorway, her arms behind her back. Sensing the tension, she sheepishly made her way over to Maker, her eyes cast downwards.

"Fighter, where have you been? I had to take over today's meeting. We'll talk about this after I'm done with her." Maker gently pushed Fighter aside so she could confront Lyreb. Fighter's eyes connected with the woman's and suddenly widened. Lyreb smiled at Fighter the whole time Maker persistently interrogated her.

Stepping forward, completely brushing the taller Starlight off, Lyreb took Fighter's gloved hand. "You're Sailor Star Fighter? Everyone seems to hold you in such high regard."

"T... thank you." Fighter looked away sadly. Maker, angry to see Fighter so vulnerable in front of an obvious danger, shoved Lyreb away and glared at her threateningly.

"Get out."

"By your leave." With a quick curtsy, the newcomer turned on her heel and left the room. Letting out a a heavy sigh, Maker now gave Fighter her attention.

"She says she's new here. Don't let your guard down around her. The Princess tells me not to bother with you for a while, heaven knows why, and I respect her decision. However I will not tolerate you sulking around and letting threats enter the palace as they please!"

"I'm sorry," Fighter mumbled under her breath. "I didn't know she came in."

"That's the problem, Fighter. Wake up a little!" With heavy footsteps, Maker stormed her way down the hall, Fighter's mysterious condition angering and confusing her. Though it didn't show, Maker had become extremely worried.

When the footsteps finally faded, Fighter silently slipped outside and hurriedly trotted into her bedroom. After locking the door, a loud groan escaped her lips as she allowed herself to collapse onto her lounging chair. Laying backwards, her head hung off the edge and her long locks piled onto the floor. She extended her arm and thoughtfully gazed upside-down at a single red rose she held between her fingers. She'd collected it from the royal garden earlier. Her eyes became distant, watching a far off memory replay itself in the rose's delicate petals.

_A red rose..._ A gentle breeze entered her open window and ruffled her hair softly, the room filling with the whispery song. A small white envelope slid to the floor from a table. It was not an ordinary envelope; it was covered with lace and little strands of pearls. The frilly letter caught Fighter's eye. Holding her gaze, she dropped the rose and instead picked the letter up, opening it and sitting upright to read. She'd already read it hundreds of times in the last few months. This envelope had "Sailor Star Fighter" written in gorgeous cursive on the front. Two similar ones sat on her table with Healer and Makers names on them.

Fighter felt her heart sink into her stomach once more as she reread it to herself. The words simply echoed in her mind.

_Dearest Seiya,_

_With the moonlight as our message of love,_

_we have begun our fairy tale destiny._

_We,_

_Usagi Tsukino_

_and_

_Mamoru Chiba_

_wish for you to join us in our happiest moment; our wedding day._

_We are to be wed on this date,_

_June 30th, 1999, 5:00 PM._

_Azabu Juuban Church, Tokyo, Japan_

She cast her gaze upwards and let the letter simply fall to the ground, unsure of whether to treasure it or loathe it. Sorrow, jealousy and even anger knotted together in her throat. Though she knew in her mind that these feelings were both unfounded and unfair, her body threatened to give way under the burden she willingly carried by herself. Giving the invitations to Healer and Maker would only complicate things. She stood in a huff and shoved the feelings away, returning to her recent stoic self.

Watching the leaves sway in the wind outside her window, she wondered if she could somehow release these torturous feelings. Could she accept it? Couldn't she be happy for Usagi Tsukino, the woman whom she fell so deeply in love with?

She shut the curtains again and climbed back into bed.

As soon as that decision was made, a soft knock sounded on her door. Sigh.

When no response came, Healer let herself in with a tray of food. "Fighter, it's time to eat. Have you even had anything today?" Again she was ignored.

"I'm not going to keep babying you." Silence. Healer set the tray on the table and started towards the bed, but paused when her boot brushed against a white envelope. "What's this?" Fighter's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no! That's... It's private!"

After having been worried to death about Fighter for months, Healer wasn't about to let her only clue escape. She flipped the letter open and slowly read... Fighter felt like she could just die. She groaned angrily and held her forehead in her palm. Healer set the letter down when she finished, having no reaction to it.

"So... They're getting married." Healer stared off into space, remembering their times on Earth for a moment. For some reason this news made her feel.. off. That cold, empty sickness from earlier started welling up in her stomach again. She shook it off, the sickness being replaced with a mix of emotions. Annoyance, jealousy, sympathy. She looked at Fighter with new eyes, finally understanding why their leader had been moping around, neglecting the duties she normally took so much pride in.

"Are you... in love with her that much?" Fighter flipped. She didn't want to hear those words. It made it all become real.

"Leave, Healer! That was my letter! You have no right to come in here and snoop through my stuff!" Healer raised an eyebrow and looked over at the table.

"Hm, two more letters. I wonder who those could be for..." Fighter stopped, a spiteful look on her face.

Those eyes cared nothing for her, only for _that Earth girl._

Healer couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand Fighter's attention being taken away to _that girl_. She wanted all three of them to have the same devotion to Kinmokusei. They were all each other had and that's the only way she'd have it.

"You're not going to the wedding anyway, you know."

"I'll do what I want, Healer."

"You'll stay here, Fighter."

"I'm the leader!"

"You're a useless leader!" Their voices steadily started raising until they were shouting at each other, both of them overflowing with heated emotions they had bottled up. A glass shattered against the ground. The two soldiers stopped, looking behind them to see Lyreb hurriedly cleaning up a broken teacup, wearing a maid's uniform. Healer turned away, head held high.

"In any case, you're staying in this room! Starve for all I care!" She stomped out, slamming the door behind her. In a rage, Fighter grabbed one of her pillows and hurled it at the closed door, teeth clenched tightly. She threw herself down on the bed, head buried in her arms.

Lyreb looked at her sadly, the appearance of solitude all too familiar to her. She knelt by Fighter's side. Fighter slowly turned her head to look at her. Lyreb was surprised to see that Fighter wasn't crying, just staring at her.

"A-ah, sorry.. I came in so suddenly."

"You're a maid. It's your job." There was no trace of anger or hurt in Fighter's voice. Intrigued, Lyreb became quite interested in the tangled web that was Fighter's heart.

"You... you smell nice. Is that rose perfume?" Fighter sat up and regarded her. _It reminds me of Odango... I guess she's not from Kinmokusei..._ Odango was the pet name Fighter had given Usagi on Earth. It sure brought back nostalgic feelings...

"Mistress Star Fighter, if you need someone to talk to..." Those purple eyes were so deep. The gaze was sympathetic and kind. Fighter felt a strong urge taking hold of her, memories of Usagi swirling in her mind. With surprising roughness and her vision clouded by these desires, Fighter grabbed the maid by the shoulders, yanked her close and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped herself right before their lips could meet.

Lyreb gasped and stared at the Starlight with shock, unsure of how to react. Fighter herself was quite shocked, a bit fearful of her sudden craving. "I'm so sorry!" She released Lyreb and curled back into bed. "Please... please leave me be."

The woman obliged and curtsied, gathering the broken glass and slowly heading out, but not before taking one last interested look at the lonely figure of Sailor Star Fighter.

_How long will you be able to stand it?_ She chuckled to herself and shut the door quietly behind her.


End file.
